


Bride(Chinese Version)(下）

by byshz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: -擎天柱/声波-idw背景-婚纱play+NSFW（就是阿18）会不会封我已经无所畏惧了（简称疯了）-脑洞大爆炸-有点棒翻的感觉，因为我原本是以英文写的，写英文很带感orz-柱子有点黑什么的，会雷就别看了orz





	Bride(Chinese Version)(下）

"你做得非常好。"

擎天柱慢慢地掀起盖在腿上的白色纤维组织布，在发现他的新娘一直在隐饰的原因后，他的蓝色光学镜片反映出一道惊奇和荣耀。

"看来你下面的小嘴真的很想我，是吗?" 蓝色的手指在闭合的阀门上滑动，他得到的是一些湿润，但却十分诱人的质感... ... 一些润滑剂滴在白色的织物上，形成了一些粉红色的花朵。

随着一声咔嗒声，情报官阀门上的金属板被取下，更多的液体溢了出来。 即使液体不断涌出，它仍然不能阻止蓝色手指的运动和探索。

擎天柱在他的瓣膜里挖得更深了，他的手指越挖越深，他能感觉到声波颤抖得更加强烈了。 然而，他仍然没有做出一个简单的回避，因为他知道领袖不会喜欢这样。

当擎天柱最终意识到时机正好，他发现那些红色的光学镜片已经被一些模糊的水蒸气所覆盖，这使他看起来更加痛苦和楚楚可怜。

在这种诱惑下，擎天柱可以感受到源自下腹的一阵痛苦，他完全充能的输出管抵在他的对接模块。 因此，他毫不犹豫地取下嵌板，把他那坚挺直接钉在声波的接口内部。

 

"哼... ..."声波发出一声悲惨的呻吟，擎天柱轻轻地搂着他的腰,"你的内部还是和以前一样紧致。"

 

它们的大小差异仍然给声波带来一些不可避免的痛苦。 尽管这不是他们第一次对接，回想起他第一次被迫这样做，当时的痛苦和恐惧到现在还历历在目。

经过这些天的训练，或者说是被操过之后，他的身体，甚至是瓣膜内部都能记住擎天柱的大小和形状。

尽管他仍然不想面对自己被控制的现实，但他没有采取任何行动。 现在比过去好多了，至少不是很艰难。

 

"别紧张... ..."

感觉到对方内壁的极致紧密，为他的深入探索产生了一些阻力。 因此，擎天柱对他的新娘的声音接收器轻声低语。 尽管这看起来像是一对情侣之间的秘密交流，然而声波能感受到的却是空虚和更加永无止境的空白... ... 他无法从每一次轻微的触摸中感受到任何情感，甚至无法从他的话语中感受到，以至每一个吻... ... 他能感受到的只有空洞。

 

现在他可以感觉到擎天柱正在他的内部深处推进，触到他的垫圈，那是他最敏感的部分。 最终他的散热系统完全启动，巨大的热量几乎使他超载。 尽管他可以感觉到他自己的输出管也抵在自己的前挡板，他仍然没有释放它---- 领袖不喜欢这样。

 

几分钟后，当声波的中央处理器内的警告信号在他脑海里炸开花时。 擎天柱终于超载了，他慢慢地离开了 声波。 他刚从对方体内退出，一些不可阻挡的液体随即流了出来。被过度使用而无法闭合的接口和那张被情欲所沾染的面孔，简直营造出一个极度诱人的色情场面。

 

看来他很满意于对方的表现，他松开了缠绕在对方身上的锁链，轻轻地把筋疲力尽的新娘抱在怀里。 然后径直走向房间。

 

在走进房间之前，他对着他的脸轻轻地吻了一下。 他的蓝色光学镜片闪闪发光。

 

月亮闪烁着银白色的光芒，那是类似于在地板上的链条所反射的光芒，温柔皎洁的月光反射出的银白与那散落在冰冷地板的银色锁链映衬成对，而地板上残留的的液体此时也和那光芒映出同样的色彩。

 

他知道......他想要的只是对方只臣服于自己一个人。

 

他知道......他已经做到了。

 

此外......他知道，他永远不会释放他的新娘。

 

永远不会......

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
来点后话（还好意思嘛你！）：  
-我真的想说群友推荐的翻译APP真的好好用，翻译过来的结果看得我都哈斯卡西（明明就是自己用的词汇问题啊！）  
然后这篇算是之前画的那张新娘小波的配文吧，毕竟当时真的满脑子想到的都是小波穿婚纱服装然后被监禁什么的场景（耍流氓就对了）然后现在回看。。。我当时是得心多大才会写这么一篇文章啊orz


End file.
